westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Allira Greyjoy
Allira Greyjoy is the wife and lover of Lord Paramount Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. She is an enchanting foreign beauty that hails from the minor noble house known as Xath. She met Theon when he was a young man, while his ships made port in the Free City of Volanyis. Theon took Allira as a lover and brought her back to court at Pyke. After his father Torwyn Greyjoy passed from illness Theon took the Seastone Chair, wedding Allira a short time later. She serves as his Regent at court, taking over Theon's duties when he is away on long voyages. She is also the mother to their two surviving children, their heir Dagon Greyjoy and daughter Sarella Greyjoy. Appearance Allira is tall for a woman, with long raven black hair that flows down to the small of her back. It is often kept loose but tied into intricate braids for formal events. She possesses a womanly figure with an ample bust and wide hips, which compliment her height. Allira’s skin in a creamy pale in color owing to her Qartheen heritage and remains soft and unblemished due to her aversion to a harsh Ironborn lifestyle. Her lips are a shade of deep blue bordering on purple, from extensive Shade of the Evening consumption. Despite her being six and forty, Allira maintains a youthful appearance, looking no older than a woman almost half her age. Not a single wrinkle or age spot mares her figure and her hair retains all of its natural color. Many rumors circulate attributing this to her status as a Warlock. Allira clothes herself in fine dresses colored in blues, greens, & grey, the colors of the Drowned God; in addition she has many garments of black and gold, baring the Kraken sigil of her House. Personality Allira possesses a sharp mind and a quicker wit. She has a great worldly knowledge and as such there are few things truly unfamiliar to her. She is calm and courteous, preferring soothing words to action to diffuse situations. However when truly angered Allira's words sting harsher than any poison barb, and she is quick to seek retribution on those she feel has wronged her. Allira is cruelly aware of her own beauty, and is unafraid to use her looks and her charm to achieve what she wants from weak willed men. However, despite being the object of desire to many she remains faithful to her husband, as she has since they first met. Allira is extremely studious and bookish, spending long hours reading or translating scrolls in her library, sometimes forgoing food or sleep until reminded by a servant. Allira exerts a matriarchal presence at all times, having long since learned to make the most out of leveraging her limited authority on Pyke. History Allira is the eldest daughter of House Xath. A minor noble house in Qarth, they belong to the Cult of the Warlocks, and are known to deal in the occult. As a young girl Allira was educated in science, literature, mathematics, and most notably the arcane. She was taught no Gods as Qarth is a city of many faiths, though her father took none. When she reached her six and tenth name day Allira begged her father to allow her to travel and see the world. He told her there was no greater sight than Qarth, and she was to remain with her family while he secured a suitable marriage. Headstrong and independent, Allira sold most of her belongings and left on her own in the dead of night, leaving behind only a short note for her father. For the next three years Allira traveled much of the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay, learning all that she could and making her living on the fortunes of men more generous than handsome. She visited the Black Wall of Volantis, the Great Bells of Norvos, and the Titan of Braavos to name a few. At just over the age of nine and ten Allira was browsing a market stall in Volantis' Fishmonger's Square when she heard talk of fearsome Westerosi warriors who had come to sell slaves and silks, led by a man who called himself the son of a Kraken. Allira's interest was piqued, and who she met was Theon VI Greyjoy, young fit, rugged, and unlike any man she'd met before. When her offered to take her with him she happily obliged. The two returned to Pyke as lovers, only to find Lord Torwyn Greyjoy dying of illness and his ailing wife sitting the Seastone Chair in her son's absence. Theon overtook his father's station, ruling for almost a year before his father finally passed. Many Iron Lords offered suitors and fine dowries for his marriage, but he turned them all down. A little over a year into Theon's rule he finally wed Allira, taking her as his Rock Wife. This disappointed many of his bannermen and his rule was off to an uneasy start. At her husband's urging Allira accepted the Drowned God as and was drowned on the shores of Pyke, but despite making every effort otherwise she was condemned by many Ironborn as a foreign heretic. However Allira proved a talented diplomat and a powerful figure in at court, helping to keep peace among her husband's vassals and hold his realm together. During this time Allira helped raise Theon's bastard son, Daemon Pyke, looking to him as her own kin. Qarth does not share the same sentiments towards bastards and Allira helped raised the child as she would her own, though she was greatly disappointed when he showed little interest in Qartheen customs or Warlock practices. A few years into their marriage Allira gave birth to their first trueborn son, Dagon Greyjoy. The child was born healthy and strong, something that could not be said for his brothers. Allira's second pregnancy bore a second son, Urrigon Greyjoy. He passed of a great fever upon barely reaching his second nameday. Their third child fared no better, and young Andrik Greyjoy survived only two weeks. His birth took an unhealthy length of time, and he was born unable to breath without coughing. After two weeks of life and no improvement, Theon decided the end the child's suffering, carrying him into the high tide and giving him back to the Drowned God. Allira's forth and final pregnancy birthed her daughter Sarella Greyjoy. Lord Theon worried she would fall to illness like her brothers, but these fears proved unfounded. Allira was the primary caretaker in the raising of their two surviving children. While her lord husband taught them the sword, bow, and sail she was teaching them of the Warlocks of Qarth, the fire magic of R'hllor, and the blood magics of Old Valyria. While her husband taught them of the Drowned God's fury, the Grey King they descended from, and the proud history of the Ironborn, Allira taught writing, reading, mathematics, and chemistry. Ultimately the younger Sarella had little interest in the occult, as did her half brother Daemon before her. However Dagon took eagerly to his mother's teaching, immersing himself in the knowledge provided to him. He and his mother grew close over their common interests. In present days Allira has opened the doors of Pyke to those few Ironborn interested in her teachings. She has converted one of the many halls of Pyke into a great library, stocking it with books gathered over the decades and in her travels. The Drowned Priests are quick to denounce her as heretic and foreign witch, and in return Allira is quick to remind them she took no gods before the Drowned, and that the Warlock practices are not a religion. Her formal title is the Lady Regent of Pyke, acting in Theon's place on occasion when he takes long leave of the Isles. Though few Ironborn care to openly admit it her judgments at court are often fairer and more agreeable than her own lord husband's. With the raising of her children largely finished she has found more time to devote herself to her studies and has made several voyages to Lannisport, Oldtown, and Lys to expand her collection. Category:Iron Islands Category:House Greyjoy